Grandson of Mars
by 25th Doctor
Summary: Caesar dispatches his Sons Romulus and Remus to gain the loyalty of the Courier, as her support could decide which of them will become the next Caesar, and who will change the face of the Wasteland.


Grandson of Mars

Disclaimer: Fallout is owned by Bethesda, and only my OC's are mine.

Caesar was perhaps one of the greatest men in the wasteland. The Famed New California Republic had failed were he had succeeded. It had taken a woman being elected to presidential office for fifty years, after she took over from her father. When real democracy finally had a chance, corruption quickly moved in with it. But he, the great Caesar, had built an empire from scratch between 2247 to today in 2281. He conquered 86 tribes in 34 years. He had lost only one true battle, and that was the former Malpias Legate's failure at Hoover Dam. " That is a mistake that Lanius will not make!" Caesar said to himself. He turned to one his Pretorian guards. "Have my sons arrived yet?" The guard bowed his head in salute before going to the tents entrants to find out. Caesar looked towards the city of new Vegas, soon to be his new Rome. He then looked at the Dam that bridged the Colorado River. It was occupied on the western side by his greatest foe to date, the New California Republic. They were the first force the legion had met since growing truly strong that could dream to match their numbers. But like the tribes, their leadership was pathetic, their troops were undisciplined, and their supply lines were fought over by Brahmin Barons. "Caesar? Your sons have arrived". Caesar turned around and saw the approach of his two sons. Leading the way was the eldest son, whom Caesar had named for the mythical founder of the original Rome, Romulus. He was tall, and going with the pre-war saying, built like a tank. He had Caesar's brown eyes, and neck length brown black hair that fell around his neck and was tied into a short ponytail that stopped it from interfering while he fought, which he did quite often. He was Romulus, son of Caesar, and he was one of the most feared and respected men in the Legion.

To his right was the younger son Remus. He took a much more tactical approach to war as opposed to his brother who simply crushed his enemies with military might. Remus had caused the destruction of tribe number eighty, when he was only thirteen. He had used the tribe's dislike of its leader to convince them to allow the legion to enter their camps fortifications, and they had swallowed his bait hook, line, and sinker. The tribe was absorbed into the Legion in a day, and they had suffered one casualty.

His way of thinking was reflected in his method of dress. He wore his armor in a way that garnered both respect and fear. He also kept his hair neatly trimmed; it fell back around his face and stopped at his neck. He had a calm face that was rarely disturbed by emotion, and he had piercing blue eyes that seemed to read the very soul of the person he was talking to.

They were both tall, and powerful in their respective ways, and that was how he wanted them. They were two very different people, representing two different ideals. He wanted whoever was most suited for the role to succeed him. And would likely be one of these two. Brute strength vs the tactical mind. One would win, and the other would die, it was as simple as that.

Caesar now addressed his sons on the task that would likely decide which of them triumphed in the end. "I have called you both here for a very important mission that will likely require both of you to complete." He had their attention, so he continued, "Vulpes Inculta and some of the Frumentarii encountered an interesting individual, a woman who we investigated further, I have a feeling that it would be wise to bring either to our side, or to send her to hell! You two will find her, and find out where her loyalties lie and if they will be moved to our side."

Romulus looked confused that a woman could be so important that he would have to work with his brother. Remus however, verbally asked a question, "Father if I may speak?" Caesar nodded, "Why is this woman so important? What makes her different from the other Profligate woman across the Colorado river?"

Caesar regarded his youngest son, and simply leaned back into his throne. "She appears to have an ability to get things done when she sets her mind to it. She crushed the escaped prisoners known as the Powder Gangers, she gathered a militia in the town of Goodsprings to fight off another group of Powder Gangers, and perhaps most impressive, she managed to retake the town of Primm from raiders almost single handedly!" Remus allowed for some surprise to show in his eyes, and Romulus looked interested, perhaps with the idea of fighting a woman who seemed as if she could rival an NCR ranger in skill. Caesar continued to talk to his sons, "She goes by the name Emma Fieldstaff, also known as Courier six. She was last seen by our forces heading for the town of Novac, you two will find her and do as you need to bring her to our side am I clear?" Both of sons nodded and exited the tent where the Frumentarii would present them with what they would need in order to disguise themselves as Profligates.

They landed at Cottonwood Cove several hours later, clad in leather armor, and both wearing a Machete and a 9mm pistol. They carefully walked out of view of the NCR ranger station, and began to move along the path to Novac. They reached a bridge just outside the town, and could see the t massive dinosaur that made Novac noticeable. As they entered the town, they began to ask about a courier who may have passed through. The most interesting response came from the one called No Bark, who seemed to believe that the woman had gone to the old Repconn rocket facility to deal with a group of Ghouls that "wanted to paint the moon pink and draw a picture of Lenin on it.

But other reports led to the Repconn facility, so they prepared themselves to face some Ghouls. They spent the night at the Hotel and then set off to the facility, wondering what the courier would be like.


End file.
